My Dream
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This fic is based on the Playstation game called Digimon World 2, and it takes place before the events of the game. As part of Akira's training, Zudokorn takes Akira to a Coliseum battle. Please review!


My Dream  
by Martial Arts Master  
Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, Fox Kids, and TV Tokyo. During the battle in this fic, I didn't have the battle commence in the same turn-based way that the Digimon World 2 game does battles, because that would make the fic boring. Now, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Akira was in the Coliseum with Zudokorn, his teacher. They were in the audience, about to watch a battle between Guard Tamers begin.  
Akira couldn't wait. He'd always been fascinated by the Tamer job. To be able to train Digimon and help fight evil...that was Akira's dream.  
That was why Akira's parents had paid Zudokorn to train Akira to be a good Guard Tamer. Akira was still a long way off, but he was getting there.  
Now, as part of Akira's training, Zudokorn had brought Akira here to see an actual Coliseum battle.  
The crowds cheered as two Guard Tamers brought their Digi-Beetles to the arena.  
One of the Guard Tamers, who was on the left side of the arena, was from the Gold Hawks club. As one of Akira's first lessons, Zudokorn had taught Akira about the different clubs.  
The Gold Hawks, Akira remembered, specialized in Vaccine-type Digimon. They fought for honor and justice. Their leader was a boy named Vandar, who was the leader because his Digimon were the most powerful in the club.  
Vandar, incidentally, had a MetalMamemon, a Mamemon, and a PrinceMamemon. This surprised those who knew, since all three were Data-type, but Vandar did not discriminate against those who weren't Vaccine.  
The Gold Hawks were the most well-respected club because Vaccine-type Digimon were the most well-suited to fight evil Virus-type Digimon.  
The other Guard Tamer, who was on the right side of the arena, was from the Black Sword club.  
The Black Sword, Akira remembered, specialized in Virus-type Digimon. They fought for power and authority. Their leader was a boy named Skull, who, like Vandar, had gotten the position of leader because no one in the club could beat his team.  
Skull, incidentally, had a Hagurumon, Puppetmon, and a DemiDevimon. People sometimes made fun of Skull because two of his Digimon were rookies, but the Puppetmon quickly shut those people up when it kicked their butts in battle.  
The members of the Black Sword were the least-respected club because it was commonly thought that Virus-types were all evil. Zudokorn had been smarter than that, however, and had taught Akira that even Virus-types aren't born evil, and that they are just as willing to fight on the side of good as Vaccine and Data types were.  
Akira glanced at Zudokorn and remembered the club that wasn't being represented in this battle. That club was the Blue Falcons, a club which Zudokorn himself belonged to.  
The Blue Falcons specialized in Data-type Digimon. They fought for freedom and harmony. Their leader was a girl named Cecilia.  
Cecilia, incidentally, had a Jijimon, a Magnadramon, and a MarineAngemon. Some people who knew were surprised, since those three were all Vaccine-type, but Cecilia did not discriminate against those who weren't Data-type.  
The Blue Falcons were more respected than the Black Sword, because Data-types were commonly seen as good, but they were not as well respected as the Gold Hawks, because Data-types weren't the best things to use against Virus types. Zudokorn, however, had taught Akira that even Data types could beat Virus types if they tried hard enough.  
Suddenly, Akira was drummed out of his thoughts by a voice.  
"On the left side, we have a representative of the Gold Hawks!" Leomon announced.  
The Gold Hawks representative gave a thumbs up, and the fans of the Gold Hawks cheered. Akira cheered, too, but that was just because he was caught up in the excitement of anticipation. Akira didn't really care who won. He was one of a minority of people who respected each club equally.  
In fact, Akira didn't know which club he wanted to join if he became a Guard Tamer.  
There were some boos from those who didn't like the Gold Hawks, but not very many, because there weren't many people who didn't like the Gold Hawks.  
"And on the right side, we have a representative of the Black Sword!" Leomon announced.  
The Black Sword representative started doing a moonwalk, and the fans of the Black Sword cheered, and so did Akira, again caught up in the excitement.  
However, there were a lot more boos than cheers, thanks to the Black Sword not being very well-respected.  
"I'll show you the honor of Vaccine-types!" the Gold Hawks representative said to his opponent.  
"Fat chance! The awesome power of my Virus-types will crush you!" the Black Sword representative replied.  
"Now, let the battle begin!" Leomon said.  
The Gold Hawks representative jumped into his Digi-Beetle and fiddled around with the controls a little. Suddenly, to Akira's excitement, a Greymon, Unimon, and Frigimon were beamed out of the vehicle.  
The Black Sword representative jumped into his Digi-Beetle and fiddled around with the controls a little. An IceDevimon, Hyogamon, and Nanimon appeared.  
"Take to the air, Unimon!" the Gold Hawks representative said.  
Unimon flew up into the air.  
"Water Ray!" IceDevimon said, firing a ray of water at Unimon.  
"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said, leaping into the fray and using his attack on the water ray, freezing the water.  
The frozen water dropped to the ground, useless.  
"Let's double-team 'em, IceDevimon and Nanimon!" the Black Sword representative said.  
"Water Ray!" IceDevimon said, firing another water ray, this time at Frigimon.  
"Party Time!" Nanimon said, throwing some sludge at Frigimon.  
"Intercept them, Greymon!" the Gold Hawks representative said.  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon said, firing a giant fire ball to intercept the two attacks.  
The two attacks tore through the Nova Blast and hit Greymon, knocking him over.  
But the Black Sword representative had forgotten about Unimon, who had taken to the air at the start of the battle.  
This was what the Gold Hawks representative had been counting on.  
At a signal from the Gold Hawks representative, Unimon dived down, slamming into both IceDevimon and Nanimon, knocking them over.  
Frigimon, meanwhile, got up and ran at the two fallen Virus-types, intending to freeze them with his Subzero Ice Punch.  
But now it was the Gold Hawks representative who had forgotten something.  
Hyogamon had not moved during the battle, but now it jumped up and knocked Frigimon over the head with his ice club.  
Frigimon was reeling from the blow, and Hyogamon pressed his advantage by whacking Frigimon repeatedly.  
"Air Attack!" Unimon said, firing a blue energy ball at Hyogamon. (Author's Note: Yes, I know it's Aerial Attack in the show, but in the Digimon World 2 game it's Air Attack.) The energy ball pushed Hyogamon away from Frigimon, and then Greymon helped out with another Nova Blast, which knocked out Hyogamon.  
"And Hyogamon is unable to fight!" Leomon said.  
The Gold Hawks fans erupted, figuratively speaking.  
"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said, aiming another freezing punch, but this time at Ice Devimon.  
Ice Devimon grabbed Frigimon above the fist and threw Frigimon at Nanimon, who used one of his powerful fists to knock Frigimon almost into orbit.  
When Frigimon finally came down, it slammed to the ground, unconscious from the impact.  
"Now Frigimon is out of the picture," Leomon announced.  
The Black Sword fans cheered at this, while the Gold Hawks fans were stunned that one of the Gold Hawks representative's Digimon were knocked out so soon after one of the Black Sword representative's Digimon were knocked out.  
"Now the odds are even!" the Black Sword representative shouted. "Let's turn it up, guys!"  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon said, firing another giant fireball, this time at Nanimon.  
Nanimon was bowled over by the blast, but then got back up again.  
Unimon, meanwhile, had taken to the air again, and it slammed into Nanimon from behind.  
IceDevimon, however, snuck up behind Unimon and blasted it with a Water Ray at point-blank range.  
Nanimon moved to finish it off, but Unimon blasted it with an Air Attack, knocking it out.  
"Now Nanimon is unable to fight!" Leomon announced.  
Greymon and Unimon both aimed their attacks at IceDevimon, but IceDevimon rolled under them both.  
IceDevimon jumped onto Unimon's back, and in an attempt to throw him off, Unimon flew back into the air.  
IceDevimon clutches Unimon firmly, and Unimon now bucked about repeatedly to throw him off, but IceDevimon refused to let go, and Greymon couldn't try a Nova Blast for fear that he might hit Unimon by mistake.  
Suddenly, IceDevimon _twisted_, sending both he and Unimon spiralling to the ground.  
Unimon ended up breaking IceDevimon's fall, and Unimon was knocked unconscious.  
"Now it's Unimon who's unable to battle!" Leomon announced.  
The audience, sensing a final showdown, refrained from cheering, waiting to see what would happen next.  
Akira could hardly wait.  
Zudokorn, meanwhile, showed no expression on his face.  
Greymon and IceDevimon charged at each other and began grappling.  
As the two Digimon struggled, Greymon suddenly leaned back and used one of his feet to propel IceDevimon behind him.  
Greymon then turned around and did another Nova Blast.  
IceDevimon couldn't react in time, and he was knocked clear to the other side of the arena.  
IceDevimon tried to get up. He struggled, and he struggled, and he struggled to stand up.  
The audience held their breath, waiting.  
Suddenly, IceDevimon slumped the ground, no effort left.  
"IceDevimon can't fight, and Greymon's still standing, so the Gold Hawks representative wins!" Leomon announced.  
The Gold Hawks representative beamed his Digimon back into the Digi-Beetle and gave another thumbs-up to everyone.  
The Black Sword representative cursed and shook his fist at the Gold Hawks representative. Then, the Black Sword representative beamed his Digimon back into the Digi-Beetle.  
The Gold Hawks fans were cheering, while the Black Sword fans were booing.  
Akira said to himself, "My dream is to become a full-fledge Guard Tamer, just like those two."  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
